


Be a Better Man

by TheAngelofFate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dixon Brothers, Gen, Good Brother Merle, Merle Dixon Lives, Merle Lives, Merle is apart of the family, Protective Merle, Rick is a friend turned brother, no one can resist Merle Dixon's charm, no slash between any of the main characters, the gang warms up to Merle with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: What if the world wasn't done with Merle Dixon just yet? What if Daryl had arrived just in time to save his brother from dying at the hands of the Governor? What if Fate— God or whoever was calling the shots up there in the Heavens decided to give him a second chance to get things right and become a better person, the person Daryl always saw in him?





	1. The Joyful Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit to you all, I never thought in a million years that I would ever like a show as apocalyptic, depressing at times and action packed as The Walking Dead. I've known about this show ever since it came out back in 2010 and I just never got into it. It was too gory for me and the thought of a Zombie Apocalypse kinda freaked me out, knowing that stuff wasn't my cup of tea I stayed away from it all this time. But now six years later here I am and I absolutely love this show and I don't know why! Maybe my tastes have changed or maybe it's the fact that I'm a sucker for great, badass characters and tons of character development as well as family dynamic and brotherly love.
> 
> With all that said, my urge to write for this show is too strong to ignore. More specifically I have to write about the racist, badass himself Merle Dixon. Honestly, I had no idea that Daryl had an older brother until I researching him. Naturally I researched him as well and I saw what an intriguing character he was as well as complexed. Seeing that he started off high as a kit on a rooftop beating up T-Dog and being a asshole, to then sacrificing his own life for his little brother is something I find very moving.
> 
> So much so that I have come to think to myself, "What if...?" And that's where this story comes in. Please forgive me if Merle or any of the characters are OOC (or if I don't nail how Merle and Daryl talk, I'm not familiar with writing for characters, like them) this is my first time attempting to write for characters that are so detailed and complex.

Daryl knew from the beginning that giving Michonne up to the Governor was wrong, doing something like that just wasn't them, it wasn't Rick. Sure, his friend was going through a difficult time right now but that doesn't mean that this was right and to say he was glad that Rick came to his senses was a relief to the archer would be an understatement. But Merle— _damn him_ had decided to go through with the plan anyway and slipped out, unnoticed by the rest of them. And for the first time he didn't know what Merle was thinking. He has always been able, to some degree know what was going on his big brother's head, from the time he could form a complete sentence he'd always known. And now, not knowing pissed him off.

So Daryl decided to track Merle down, wanting answers. And when he came a crossed Michonne, freed and her sword in her possession with Merle no where in sight did Daryl think the worst, "Hey!" He called out as Michonne stabbed a Walker head with her katana. "Where's my brother?"

The woman gave him stared at him with a look that was a mix between expressionless and pity. "You kill him?" Daryl asked as he narrowed his eyes, feeling angry at himself because he understands why Michonne would kill his brother. She had every right too seeing how the kind of person Merle was, but angry that she killed the only family, by blood that he had left.

She shook her head. "He let me go."

And the look in Michonne's eyes changed and that's when Daryl knew exactly what Merle was doing, the very man that beat Glenn to near death, that is an all around bad person— was going on a suicide mission. A suicide mission to protect them, to protect Daryl. And it was so unlike Merle, so uncharacteristically un-Merle like that younger Dixon knew he had to go and stop his brother before he got himself killed. "Don't let anyone come after me." He ordered Michonne as he ran passed her and down the field.

 _Dammit Merle, the hell are you thinkin' taken on the Governor by yerself?_ Daryl thought to himself as he continued to run, barely even giving himself a chance to breathe as he bolted to the place where they were suppose to handing Michoone over, the same place that they had their first meeting with that one-eyed asshole. He knew that he didn't have that much time left so he ran and he ran because all this time Daryl thought that he was going to have to make Merle change, but in reality Merle had done that all on his own, or at least was trying too— was trying to be a better man.

As he neared his destination Daryl could hear gun fire and screaming in the distance. He ran faster and ducked down into some bushes upon as he saw Walkers eating some Woodbury soldiers, Daryl jerked his head to his left and saw Merle getting beat by Martinez and some other Woodbury soldier, then the Governor himself grabbed Merle and ragged him back inside the Mill where Merle's yells grow louder.

 _You're not killin' my brother, you prick._ Daryl thought as he silently moved upon Martinez who was on the other side of the farm mill and knocked him out with his crossbow, unfortunately the other Woodbury solider came around the corner and saw him. Daryl raised his crossbow before the other guy could go for his gun, he was ready and willing to kill this jackass.

Then another scream from Merle within the Mill rang out and Daryl knew he didn't have the time. "Unless you want one between eyes, I suggest you start _leavin_ '." He warned the soldier, his voice gruff and dangerous. The soldier immediately dropped his weapon and took off. Making sure to grab the discarded gun, Daryl crept inside the shack. He kept low to the ground as the sounds of his brother grew nearer.

"I ain't gonna beggin'!" Merle's voice echoed out and the younger Dixon moved closer. "I ain't _beggin'_ ya! He moved to a gap where he was still concealed.

"No." The Governor said with a smile as he pulled out a pistol and that's when Daryl moved, he couldn't explain what happened even if he wanted too, his legs just moved without thinking as he tackled the man to the ground, his hearing temporarily leaving him as the gun went off right next to his head. They tossed and rolled on the ground for a minute, each getting the upper hand a couple of times before Daryl found himself on top and proceeded to punch Philip repeatedly. "You. Don't. Mess. With. My. Brother!" He grunted loudly as his fist continued to slam against the Governor's face only for him to be flung off a few second later.

Daryl scrambled towards his crossbow, shoving and kicking off his assailant who tried to drag him backwards. When he felt the familiar object brush against his fingertips, he clung to his crossbow and pulled it towards him, jerking around Daryl aimed his weapon at the Governor and fired. And Philip, somehow in those few seconds, was able to move his head slightly to the left, causing the arrow to only graze his temple and he fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Falling on his back, the archer let out a sigh of exhaustion as his head pounded in his ears and he panted from the over exertion. "The things I do for ya, Merle." Daryl gasped out, his tone filled with annoyance at the man who made him do this in the first place, that put them both in danger like this because he was so stubborn. He found it odd when Merle didn't say anything back because Merle _always_ had something to say, _always_ had a quick remark or snappy comment when ever someone's spoke to him. "Merle?" The younger Dixon repeated once more as he turned his head and realized in horror exactly why Merle wasn't replying, because he was on the floor with a hole in his chest.

Daryl shot up like a top and was by his brother's side in seconds. He inspected the injury, and saw that it was cause from a bullet. Blood flowed freely from the wound, and just when he started to wonder just how his brother had been shot he figured it out instantly as he remembered the Governor's gun going off when Daryl had knocked him to the ground. Merle started to look slightly pale and his brother was shivering, letting out small moans. "No, no, no." He muttered softly, realizing didn't have much time left that he didn't to get him back to the prison _now_.

"C'mon, big brother. Talk ta me." Daryl instructed as he lifted Merle's shirt, tearing off his own and bandaged the wound as best he could to try and slow down the blood that was done, he stood up and heaved his brother onto his back.

"A–Ain't no-o baby, Dar—Darlina. C-C-Can walk on ma' own..."

Daryl puffed out a breathe of laughter, "Yeah, that's it, Merle. Keep takin'. Stay 'wake for me, okay?" He said as he grabbed his crossbow and running out of the shack as he took the same route he used to get here. Daryl knew that his fast pace probably was causing Merle even more pain given all the jostling, but he was on a strict time crunch as he could feel his brother getting colder from the blood loss. _Why'd ya do it, Merle? Why did you have to be so fucking stupid?_ He thought, feeling more and more panic and frustrated that it was taking forever to get back home.

"Hadta' help ya, ba-baby brother..." Daryl heard Merle's voice stutter quietly in his ear, not realizing that he had voice his thoughts aloud. "Wan-Wanted ta make— things right. Do— Do right by you. After what I did ta the Lo-Love Birds... and Nurbian Queen... Tired of bein' the bad guy..."

Daryl ran even faster, "You did, Merle." His throat felt tight and he found it hard to swallow. "They might not see it now but they will, I promise." The younger Dixon vowed as he finally broke through the clearing of the forest and saw the prison up ahead. He saw Michonne in the distance, dealing with the few Walkers they had by the fence. "HEY!" He called out to Michonne not even caring that he attracted four Walkers and were now chasing after him. "OPEN UP!" Michonne actually dropped her katana on the ground upon seeing him, she called out to someone by the prison and made her way to the gate and let him inside. Daryl's legs finally gave out as he collapsed to the ground with Merle hanging off him loosely.

"Is he bite?" The Samurai asked, getting him back on his feet again while supporting some of Merle's weight.

"No." Daryl panted out, looking up he saw Rick and Carol making their way towards him.

"God, what happened?" Carol asked concern on her face, when they finally got there and but Daryl ignored her as Rick gently push Michonne aside and helped him get Merle inside their home.

"Hershel!"

When they reached their living corridors Hershel was already coming towards them, "Place him here." The doctor ordered firmly, gesturing them towards an empty cell bed. "Has he been bitten?" As the old man knelt down and looked Merle over.

Daryl shook his head. "No, it's just the gun shot wound."

"He's lost too much blood." Hershel announced gravely. "Any minute now and his heart'll stop."

"Take mine!" He offered without hesitation as he pushed passed Rick and extended his arm. Hershel motioned him over and proceeded to prick his skin and took the amount of blood that was necessary for his brother to survive this ordeal.

"Don't go too far, son. I'm gonna need ya close by just in case." Daryl nodded and stood up. Only to sway abruptly as dizziness blackened his vision, almost falling backward if not for Rick supporting him with a hand on his back, with both hands on his shoulders, his friend helped him out of the cell so Hershel could work in peace. Daryl leaned against the cement wall, he rubbed his eyes and sweaty face, wasting no time as he slide down it. Rick joined him on the floor while Carol, Beth, Carl, Glenn stood there was nothing but silence within the prison, nothing but the gentle, quiet working of their Doctor, no one said anything for a while, to which Daryl was grateful for.

"So..." Carl's voice finally broke through the silent air, "What happened?"

Daryl looked towards Rick and gave him a tired expression then went back to rubbing his eyes.

Rick sighed and patted Daryl's knee in an act of trying to comfort as he stood up. "When I told you all about the deal to hand Michonne over to the Governor, I had asked Merle if he could be the one to do it only when I made up my mind. When I choose to go against it that's when I noticed that Merle had made the decision for me and took Michonne on his own."

"But he let me go." Michonne interjected. "Said that he had something to on his own."

"The Governor." Daryl said as he chewed on the inner part of his cheek. "Merle went to kill the Governor by 'imself."

"But he got caught?" Carl asked curiously.

Daryl nodded his head once. "He woulda' died there if I hadn't gotten there in time." He paused as he inhaled a breathe before continuing. "Knocked out Martinez and walked in on the jackass pointin' a gun at my brother, I knocked him to the ground. We fought for a bit, I landed a few good punches in and I let one of my arrows grazed the bastards temple." The younger Dixon bit his lower lip and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know Merle was hurt until after that one-eyed asshole was on the ground."

"Did you kill him?"

Daryl looked up and stared at Glenn. "What?"

"The Governor." The Korean said as he took a step forward. "When he fell to the ground did you finish him off?"

Daryl scoffed softly. "No, I didn't."

"Why?"

The arched narrowed his eyes at Glenn and gave him a warning look, knowing exactly where this was headed. "Didn't have the time."

"It doesn't take very long to kill someone, Daryl." Glenn retorted and Daryl could hear the anger in his voice. "We all know that by now."

"Merle was dyin', I had to get him here, killin' the Governor didn't cross my mind."

Glenn crossed his arms, "So in other words you weren't thinking about the rest of us?"

"Merle—"

"Merle _this_ , Merle _that_! You know what kind of person he is, you know all the shit he's done, what he had the Governor do to Maggie so why do you defend him!?" The Korean said loudly, his voice echoing off the prison walls. Daryl got to his feet and glared at Glenn.

"He's my family—"

"No! We're your family! He's not, not after the things he's done!"

"He would have died!"

"Maybe you should have let him then!" A split second later Daryl found his fist connecting to Glenn's jaw. The Korean fell to the ground clutching his already bleeding lip.

He glared dangerously at the man on the ground. "I know Merle ain't the best person. _Hell_ , he's asshole most of the time. But he's my _brother_. Yeah, he wasn't there for me most of my life but he was there when I needed him most. Got me outta my old man's house, saved me from those beatin's, protected me, cared for my sorry ass when no one else would." Daryl swallowed as his vision swam and his head ached. "And you're pissed, I get that. But don't stand there and say I should've let my brother die. Not when he did all this to make things right."

"He gave us a chance." Carol said softly, coming to his defense as she held Judith in her arms and Daryl nodded agreeing with her immediately.

Hershel cleared his throat, interrupting the argument. "Need more blood, Daryl."

The younger Dixon walked over towards the cell. "My brother had the balls ta do the one thing none of us could do, he tried to kill the jackass that threatened us, I know he still has a long way to go but he's earnin' his right ta stay here. What kinda people would we be if we denied 'im that?" He gave Glenn one last look of warning before he went to the aid of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I made Glenn a bit of a dick here but he's just a bit angry that Daryl didn't kill the Governor when he had a chance, the lil' Korean wants revenge for what the guy did to waifu Maggie (and yes I know what I just said). But he's not going to stay that way forever. No one, not even Glenn, can resist the charm and hilarious nature that is Merle Dixon.
> 
> Everything that played out in this is the same way it played out in the actual episode, the only differences are:
> 
> 1\. Merle is alive, (of course)
> 
> 2\. Philip didn't bit off Merle's pinky and ring finger (because Merle has lost enough of his limps in his life.)
> 
> 3\. Daryl tackling the Governor, (which caused Merle to get shot anyway. But he was left alone to turn so Daryl was able to save him before he died). Doing this was probably a mistake since I'm still working on my Star Wars Rebels story, but I can't help it, this Zombie series has got me hooked. Forewarning that the chapters I add next may or may not be in order (or as long as this chapter) from the show's episodes. One moment we could be on Season 3 the next we could jump to Season 4, it all depends on what moments I think would be different with Merle in them.
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear all of your thoughts. Was it good? Bad? Or did I just waste my time with writing this? Please leave them in a comment and I will see you guys soon.


	2. The Joyful Life Part 2

To say that he felt like complete and utter shit would be the understatement of the fucking year. Merle felt worse then shit, because everything— down to his fingers on his left hand to his toes ached like hell. He hasn't felt this bad since his old man beat him to near death for stealing his alcohol when he was passed out on his arm chair way back when he was seventeen. Ain't no way he felt this bad just from drinkin', _nah_ Merle Dixon could hold his liquor like a champ, it took a lot to get him wasted and even more for him to wake up feeling this shitty. No, somethin' else happened, but of the life of him, he couldn't remember why. He moved to adjust himself, only cringed as his chest felt like it was on literal fire, Merle let out a groan as his hand immediately flew up to the area that was causing him pain.

"Fuckin' hell..." He cursed quietly to himself.

"Try not to move so much, you're still recovering from your wounds." A voice spoke out and Merle turned his head and saw Bo-Peep's father standing there with his crutches supporting his weight.

"Well, if it isn' the good doctor 'imself."

Hershel gave him a smile. "I stitched up the hole in your chest. Treated your three broken ribs and put your broken arm in a sling." The old man explained carefully as he had Merle some water to drink. "The Governor sure did a number on you, Mr. Dixon."

And like a switch being flipped _on_ , Merle remembered. He remembered deciding that Officer Friendly didn't have the balls to hand over the Michonne. He recalled kidnapping Nurbian Queen and planning on giving her to Philip, he remembered thinking that this was the only thing he could do to redeem himself, make up for the shit he's done in the past. But he also recalled havin' a change of heart and letting her go. Then he went to the meeting by himself with no Michonne and planned to kill the Governor himself, he had figured that he would probably die during this mission, he'd figured he would go out an ass kicker.

"Is that right?" He said uncharacteristically low for someone as loud as him. Merle moved, sat up and felt the sting of his broken ribs and remembered that he took out a few soldiers from Woodbury before he got these injuries, during all the chaos he felt confident that he could complete his task but when he went after Philip himself Ben had gotten in the way and Merle was caught soon after. He tried his best to fight back against the Governor but he was at a disadvantage and as Merle stared at Philip, refusing to beg for his life as the Governor pointed a gun straight at him that was when Daryl showed up and saved his ass.

"Where's ma' baby brother at?" He asked knowing that since he was at the prison then Daryl should be close by.

Hershel handed him some pain killers to take and leaned against the sink. "You lost quite amount of blood, so much that your heart was a fraction away from stopping. You're brother volunteered to be a donor. Naturally I warned him that the more blood I took the weaker he'd become, but he insisted. Even after he passed out a few times, he continued to insist." Hershel sighed warily, he rubbed his eyes and wiped his forehead, the whole ordeal taking a tole on him. "After I was able to get you stable and out of danger I had my daughters; Maggie and Beth take Daryl to get some food in him." Merle listened to the old man's words carefully. He couldn't believe Daryl had done all that for him. His baby brother always was the sweet one, the one who, even after everything he's done and being such a fucking horrible person, Daryl still saved his life, proof that Merle didn't deserve the loyalty and loved that Daryl offered, his brother was just so much better then him. "Right now, he's outside. Rick has been giving him different tasks to keep him occupied.

"Why?" Not understanding why they would need to keep his baby brother distracted.

"Living with your brother these past months has shown us that while he is loyal to us, he also can become cold and withdrawn at times. And when any of us are in danger he also can become reckless and angry, especially when one of us is injury, dying or have died Daryl will become quiet and disregard his own health, refusing to let himself feel anything because it hurts too much."

Merle frowned and narrowed his eyes, "So say I didn't make it—"

"You're death would cause an even worse response in Daryl then he ever would have with any of us."

The older Dixon chewed the inside of his cheek. "Why? Ma' brother has better things going fer 'im here with you all then he ever did with me."

"It's because you're his older brother." A voice spoke out suddenly as Rick appeared from behind the wall where he had been eavesdropping. Merle laughed as he raised his hand above his head and tipped his imaginary hat at the the man.

"Well, hello, Officer Friendly." He said with a sly grin.

Rick simply ignored him and leaned against the door frame, with his arms crossed, "Daryl holds you in high regard and he looks up to you. When we all fought for our lives and escaped from Woodbury, and even afterwards when we were all back at the prison and everyone else was suspicious of your presence, Daryl defended you and guaranteed that you could change. He stood in your corner then and he still is now, no matter what you've done."

"Why?" His southern accent thicker then it usually is as an odd tightness formed in his throat, he tried to swallow it down but found it difficult. "Why me?" He asked even though he already knew the reason, that he's always known the reason.

"Because he cares."

Merle scratched the back of his head, a small smile graced his features. And Rick saw it, saw a fondness there, a fondness that Merle always had for Daryl and the rest of them were all just too blinded by mistrust —even though they had every right too— to see that he actually cared. "You knew that I wasn't going to be able to give Michonne up to the Governor. You knew I couldn't make that type of a decision, so you did it for me. But you let her go." Rick pushed off the door frame and walked further into the cell. "Answer this honestly: Why did you let her go? Why did you decide to take the Governor on your own?"

Merle stared at the wall, silent for a good two minutes. "When ya' ask me why I did the things I did and I told ya' that I was a mystery even to myself? I thought ma' reasons for lettin' her go and tryin' to off that one-eyed fucker was cause of that. But it's not." He stated, his voice going unusually quiet as he narrowed his eyes at Rick. "Ya'll look at me, and see the devil. Even ma' baby brother did at one point. And then ya' come to me and ask if I can do yer dirty work fer ya'. And Daryl coming to me, wantin' me back, the man I use to be 'fore I left back when we was kids... I guess, I got tired of bein' hated, being the guy everyone hated. That bein' that guy isn't what ma' brother would want me ta' fully become. So I let her go and made ma' mind up. To protect ma' little brother an' give you all a fighin' chance ta' live."

"In other words, this was your redemption?" Hershel inquired as he stood next to Rick.

The older Dixon shrugged his shoulders once, "Guess ya' could say that." And the ringleader recognized this as Merle putting his walls back up and as a defense mechanism, Rick stepped forward and looked at the man that was Merle Dixon, looked at him truly with an open mind and saw that _yes_ Merle was still a dick and hard to get along with. But he could tell that now Merle was truly trying to change, and that was good enough in Rick's book.

"You still had a ways to go before everyone else trusts you." Merle turned his head and looked at Rick, his eyes narrowed and slightly surprised. Realizing exactly what Officer Friendly was saying. "You can move into Daryl's cell where the rest of us are but you are to not do something like this again. You're actions today almost got you kill and in this group that doesn't fly. You want to discuss something? You come to us. You want to go somewhere you let us know so if anything happens we can go lookin' for you. You got our backs, we have yours. That's what this family does."

For the first time, the smart-mouth Merle Dixon was speechless.

"Understand?" Rick questioned, extending his left hand out.

Merle looked at Rick then to the offered hand in front of him, knowing that this was his only shot at getting a second chance. Slowly, he nodded his head once before reaching out with own and shook it. "Can I see ma' baby brother now?" He needed to make sure with his own eyes that Daryl was alright. If his brother was as exhausted and weak as the old doctor says that he is then he needed to be there.

Rick let go of his hand and turned to Hershel, to which the old man just smiles. "His body is still recovering but as long as he doesn't overdo it and is careful then I have no problem with him being up and around." A grin broke a crossed Merle's face, so happy with those words of approval that he popped up to his feet like a top... and almost crash to the floor.

"Hey, whoa. Easy now." Rick's voice came out distorted as his ears popped and his vision blackened. Merle shook his head and blinked his eyes several times, he didn't move a muscle until his hearing and eyesight returned. When they did Merle noticed that Rick was holding him up when Merle gave the sheriff a nod that he was alright and silently thank him, Rick backed off.

"Keep doing _that_ and you'll be back in here sooner then you'll like." Hershel stated as he gripped his crutches. "Understand me?"

Merle held up his one hand in defense as he righted himself to his feet. "Yes, sir." The doctor nodded his head, turning around he walked out of the room and Merle pushed off against the wall and started to follow, ignoring as his body screamed in protest at the stress he was putting it through with only a few steps. He felt Hershel's eyes on him and he felt Rick's presence behind him. Merle found it funny that just yesterday Rick didn't like him, that he wanted nothing to do with him and now here the sheriff is hovering exactly like he remembers Daryl doing at multiple times in his life. He may be wantin' and tryin' to be a better person, but Merle was still Merle and he couldn't resist this opportunity to let out a joke."Woah there, gotta buy me dinner first, sheriff." He said jokingly, with cocky grin.

Rick scoffed, shook his head and walked over to Hershel. Merle laughed loudly as he made his way outside. His body continuing to ache and burn but Merle gritted his teeth and kept on going. And by the time he got outside and felt the sun on his skin, he was sweating, he breathed out in short gasps and placed his hand on whatever solid object he could find so wouldn't fall over. Merle blinked and squinted through the sun's intense light, waiting for his eyes to adjust, when they did he saw his brother a few feet away sitting on a table while taking whatever emotions he was feelin' out on some Walkers with a rifle and a silencer attached.

Merle smiled, it was genuine just as before. He walked forward a bit more, he could see the Love Birds, and everyone else eying him out of his peripherals, but he ignored them too. "Gotten a lot better with that rifle then ya' was back as kids, nay' Darlina?" He exclaimed loudly as his voice echoed through the courtyard. The older Dixon watched as Daryl dropped the gun immediately, whipping around his little brother stared back at him in shock and relief.

"Merle!?"

He raised his left hand and gave his brother a wave. Daryl shot off the table and started walking towards him, and Merle did the same. The closer he got to Daryl the more Merle realized that there were tears in his brother's eyes, dried tear tracks plastered to his pale cheeks and now fresh one's were threatening to spill over. "Damn, ya' look like shit." He joked as he continued to make his way forward. His brother scoffed at his comment and Merle felt accomplished with himself.

"Shut up." Daryl's voice was above a whisper and Merle barely had time to prepare himself before his brother embraced him. Daryl's arms tightened every few seconds, almost as if the younger Dixon was scared to death that if he loosened his grip the slightest inch that the older would disappear like he had almost done today. "Ya' scared me half' ta death. Damn you." His little brother's voice cracked and Merle closed his eyes and returned the embrace.

"Sorry, little brother. Fergive me?" The marksmen whispered out, his voice uncharacteristically gentle and soft. He felt Daryl's body start to tremble, his legs went limp and he didn't know if it was because of Daryl's emotions because or his weakened state but Merle supported him all the same, gently he lowered them both to their knees, never once breaking contact. "Easy, baby brother. Breathe." His voice firm but gentle all at the same time. Merle's own hold tightened around Daryl when he realized that his actions today could have cost him Daryl as well, a lot of different scenarios could have went down while he was brawling with the Governor. _"But he insisted. Even after he passed out a few times, he continued to insist."_ Hershel's words rang inside his head, Daryl had been giving his own blood to Merle without a second, Daryl had kept on doing so even after the multiple times he passed out, Daryl would have _died_ from his **_own_** blood loss if he continued. Daryl was willing to die so that Merle could live.

Tears pricked his eyes and Merle bit his lower lip. " _Dumbass_ , baby brother. Givin' me so much of yer blood... Ya' could have died too. Then what would I do?" He said his fingers digging into Daryl's angel-wing vest, his arms becoming vice-like.

"Couldn't let ya' die. Not when ya' was just startin' to change. Not-Not when ya' finally eared a place here. Not when I finally got ma' brother back." Daryl's voice cracked and he started to cry like he was a child again. Back before all this, Merle would have lectured him, called him a pussy and to grow up. Because Dixon's didn't do that mushy stuff at least that's what their old man had beat into them... But now though, things were different, _yes_ he would most definitely tease his brother because that was his job but never about this...about feeling emotions. Never again. Those silent tears stained Merle's shirt but he simply ran his callous fingers through Daryl's hair and held him close.

"I got'cha, baby brother." He muttered into Daryl's ear, remembering that he hasn't been this affection toward his brother in a ling time, even before the world went to complete shit. That's something else Merle was going to work on. "M' right here, Daryl. Not goin' anywhere. 'Kay?"

"Ya' promise?"

Merle swallowed down a lump in his throat and realized that he couldn't really keep that promise given how the world was now, every livin' day was a risk. There's no tellin' who would die next. He gritted his teeth together and vowed to himself that he would _make_ sure he wouldn't die until it was his time. He'd make sure that he would stay _alive_ for Daryl's sake. "I promise."

Daryl nodded his head once but still refused to let go.

Merle laughed, ruffling his brother's hair. "Ya' big baby, Darlina." His tone held nothing but fondness.

Later on in the day, Merle decided to walk around a bit wantin' his joints to get back into shape, he needed to be ready for the incomin' threat from the Governor, which was coming very soon. And when the sun went down and the moon took it's place, Merle went back inside the prison immediately he smelled the aroma of food Hershel's daughters cook up from the prison kitchen. Merle watched as they all sat in a circle as they have done many times before, the lantern in the middle their only source of light and Rick motioned him to join them. Merle shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide just how at home and content he already felt even after just one day, before he walked over and sat down to his brother who gave a bowl of canned re-fried beans mixed in with white rice. "Thanks brother."

Daryl smiled back with a nod.

When dinner was finished Maggie took the bowls and went back in the kitchen. Merle adjusted his position, his face resting against his the palm of his hand, his elbow resting against his bent knee. Merle took in a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

_"I know I could reach the top of the world, be all I am, it is so beautiful."_

Merle blinked his eyes opened when he recognized one of the ol' doctor's daughter singing voice. The blonde one, Beth? She was sitting next to her father holding Officer Friendly baby. He glanced at his brother and saw that Daryl wasn't payin' the girl a thought, only sat there and stared at the lantern.

_"If only... I could be brave and I could be strong, I would know where I belong. If only."_

A corner of his mouth twitched upward when he remembered that his brother wasn't much for singing, in fact Daryl didn't like music that much at all, nothing Merle played for Daryl over the years would ever be able to waver his brothers dislike for music, and Daryl never said why he hated it so much, other then that it gave him a headache, Merle shrugged and closed his eyes and listened to Beth's voice.

_"I wanna feel free to be who I am. What I'm about is more then I've been. Ready to show the world who I am, stop letting out what I'm holding in."_

For such a upliftin' song it was havin' some negative effects on him, or more so making him think about the battle that's about to go down with a Woodbury, the Governor was comin' and he was comin' with firepower and the numbers to match. Tomorrow at the lastest was when it would start, Merle was 95% sure on that. They had to be ready to fight to the death or flee, that were their only opinions.

_"If I try I know that I can get there, I'm not gonna stop cause I believe that there's so much more to me."_

A long quiet sigh escaped him as Beth finished singing and the room went quiet once more, knowing that he had to tell them all what was about to go down tomorrow so that they could think of a plan because Merle didn't really want to see these people —Daryl especially— die, not when he was just starin' to change and begins a part of them. "Sorry for ruining' this tender moment but ya'll need to that since ma' attack on the Governor didn't work he's going to be stormin this place the first chance he gets."

Everyone's reactions was just as he thought they'd be, equal parts scared, angry and serious. "What are we gonna do about it?" He asked because he needed to know Merle watched as Rick stood up on his feet, he watched the sheriff think for a moment.

"I may have an idea."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is Part 2 of this story/chapter episode...thingy. Next one we will be on the episode "Welcome to the Tombs" which will also be (at least I hope, in two Parts). I had a lot of fun writing for Merle in this part. I tried my damnedest to make sure I got him in character and wrote his dialog correctly but if he still is OOC then I apologize.
> 
> I also want to say sorry for the random song I put in this, my idea for that whole scenario was to have Merle to feel actual content with being inside the prison with the rest of the group for once in his life now that they (or at least Rick, Daryl, Hershel, and Carol for right now) are no longer suspicious of him. Only to have reality of the intensity situation with the Governor hit him in the face, and sort of reluctantly squash the peaceful moment of Beth's singing.
> 
> Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Did I write Merle correctly? Or was he just meh but not still okay? Was the overall chapter good or bad? Please leave whatever you are thinking in a review if you have the time and I will see you all soon!


End file.
